


See You Never?

by chickenbewbs



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Developing Friendships, First Meetings, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Some Humor, a lot of back story on Dex's life i guess, i feel like if you read this you will have a good time, please, so just do it, some pizza, stereotypical white boys, this is the second story where I've based them off at a restaurant lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenbewbs/pseuds/chickenbewbs
Summary: What if there was a small portion of Nursey and Dex's lives where they met before Samwell?





	See You Never?

**Author's Note:**

> This title might change bc I donut like it, but I wanted to upload this by tonight
> 
> (I wanted Dex's birthday to be some point in May)  
> (I didn't put much about New York, the closest experience I'll ever have to that state is the fact that two of my friend are from there lol)

-

Will was a sophomore in high school when he first met Derek, actually.

-

One of his older sisters, Valerie, didn’t want to join any of the businesses their family owned in their hometown. She saved up, apologized to her family, and has become a backup dancer in multiple small Broadway shows. 

Val was the one sibling he was closest with -- he was basically the middle child, and he was the most affected by her leaving. He had no one close to talk to then. There was always Skype, but he was still working with the rest of the family, coding, and playing hockey when he got off of school, her busy with her dancing and taking her college courses. They could barely scrape up at least two hours a week, unfortunately.

That didn’t stop them from sending each other cute cards of encouragement, both of them knew they didn’t want to go into the family business at young ages.

So when she showed up at their front door, unannounced, he almost knocked her down as he gave her a giant hug.

“What are you doing here? Please don’t tell me it’s not working out.”

“No, everything’s great, it’s just, I want to give you your birthday present early. May, I’m gonna be super busy; I landed an actual role! I’m gonna be travelin’ across the states! And since you have spring break this week, I thought it would be the perfect time. But it has to go through to Ma and Dad first.”

 

“Oh my God. congratulations!” They squeezed each other again. “Last I saw, Dad was out back, teaching Earl how to use a power drill? Ma was helping Rachel in the bathroom, she got cut by that chipped post on the deck earlier.”

Just on cue, their mother and their younger sister, Rachel were walking down the stairs, Dad and younger brother, Earl were walking inside.

“Val, you’re home!” She was Dad’s favourite daughter, he was the first to reach her and give her a giant bear hug. “How long are you staying?”

“Well, I leave tomorrow afternoon?” 

Upon hearing their father’s booming voice that reached to the rest of the house, the other Poindexter children made their way into the family room. And everyone gave her a look of confusion. 

“Why only one day?”

“I needed to talk to you guys about something..for Will’s birthday. Can you guys come with me to the kitchen? And you guys, keep Will far away from the kitchen, but still in the house please?” Will shook his head at her, she knew he loved to eavesdrop with those big ears of his.

They separated from each other for a few minutes, the girls making him braid their hair first before he could talk to the boys about who’s going on the lobster boat in the summer.

“Will, come here!” Val shouted, and she sounded excited. He made his way to the kitchen as fast as he could, seeing his sister and parents with giant grins on their faces.

“Pack your bags, Will. You’re coming with me to New York for the week!”

He was shocked at first, but his mouth formed into a grin. It was Val’s promise to him from their childhood.

_“One day Willy, I’m gonna go to New York and be on a Broadway show! There’s no way I’m gonna be working in the lumber supply.” She stuck out her tongue in mock disgust at the lumber supply, making Will laugh. The lumber supply place did stink._

_“Well, when you do go, take me with you one day so I can see New York too!”_

_She smiled brightly at him, determination in her eyes. “It’s a promise, Willy.”_

“You remembered?”

“I promised you I’d take you, and never do I ever forget, nor do I break my promises.”

He looked to his parents, “wait, what about work?”

Dad shook his head. “It’s fine, son. I need to get Greg’s lazy ass up anyway so he can start working. We’ll need to replace you when you go to college, Will.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He hugged all three of them, and went up to his bedroom to begin packing.

-

The car ride to New York was great, filled with their favourite music and being able to properly catch up on each other’s lives. His was unfortunately the same old same old; only being able to mention some of the dumb things their other siblings did. Hers was packed with all of the people she’s met, those cool new college experiences, like parties, and pretty much how different it was to live in such an urban city like Manhattan, being from Maine. 

She told him all the places she would take him(some of them unfortunately had to be for another time, since Will was under eighteen), and the great food they would have. The play she was going to have a lead role in, ‘The Runaway on the Runway’, about a girl who lived in the country that wanted to go into modelling, but the family wanted her on the farm(they both laughed about how the play related to what Val was going through). New York seemed like an exciting place, and he couldn’t wait to get there.

-

They dropped off their stuff in the new apartment Val saved up for, before taking him to their first must-go-to spot; her favourite pizza place. Apparently, he’ll never want to eat Domino’s again--not that he wants to, but Domino’s was the closest to their home.

The Grater Good Pizzeria looked great on the outside, and it smelled gourmet on the inside. About as large as a typical fast food place, but certainly didn’t look like one.

“Please don’t tell me this is one of those restaurants where they’ll charge fifty bucks for one slice.” The Poindexter children were brought up to not waste money on things where there was always a cheaper alternative, their parents were worried that Valerie would waste all her money on the tempting New York indulgences. She laughs.

“It’s in the mid price range, but trust me, it’s worth it.” She reassured as they sat down. “Not the place to be a typical college student and pig out on though.”

More conversation begins to flow between them after they order for the next few minutes, before the door opens and what seem to be a clique of teenage boys loudly enter the restaurant.

Val scrunches her face up and sighs. “Those are the boys from Andover -- an all boy’s private school near here. I think those are the boys from the hockey team they hav--who cares! They are so irritating. They’ve come up to some of my friends and I a few times to try and get our numbers, thinking they’re the shit because they have all this money.” She ends with an eye roll.

As they walk past, Dex tries to get a good look at the seven of them. They were all in their school uniforms, white button ups with a maroon and dark green striped tie, some of them hanging loosely around necks. They had nice khaki pants, and dark brown dress shoes. ‘Fucking pretentious rich kids.’ he concluded.  
He’s seen boys like them back home, but the ones here were who they strived to be. Those types of boys had larger, nicer looking homes in the country, had parents who owned businesses like real estate, automotive industries. They would tease all of the normal middle class and lower(basically his whole school). Football and cross country were the popular sports played among each other.

The New York boys were the professionals, which meant they were probably much worse.

The door opened again, and there was yet another pretentious rich kid that sped after them. But he seemed different, like the odd one out. It wasn’t because he wasn’t white, it was the way he carried himself compared to the others. 

Unlike the rest of them, he didn’t walk with his chest puffed out and his head held high like he owned the place. He would cross his arms, and look downwards. He had a rather worn looking messenger bag across his body, a small leather book latched in his hand. To make him look even more artsy than he did, a leaf had planted itself in his dark brown curls.

“Nurse, what took you so long?” One of them seemed to have yelled at him. Pretentious fuck boys never knew how to keep their voices down.

“Chill, I was just finishing something in my book. Something out there helped me find the last few lines.” His voice was calmer, but he still had to raise it a few volumes since he was in a public place

“Your little diary?” Another taunted, trying to grab at the book, but the Nurse boy had fast reflexes and moved it away. 

“I’ve told you, it’s not a diary.”

“Oh really now? Then how come we can’t see it?”

“You guys are too thick in the head to really understand what I write about.”

They all laugh obnoxiously, like Nurse didn’t just insult them.

He must be an aspiring writer or something. At least he has some type of goal that doesn’t have to do with being in a sport, or ‘taking over dad’s business, but in reality, having yacht parties every weekend’. 

“I know, Derek doesn’t seem to belong with them, right?” Val cut in on his eavesdropping. 

He slightly furrowed his brows. “Derek?”

“The boy who just walked in, his name is Derek. He’s a pretty chill guy, by the looks of it. Not sure why he chooses to hang out with them of all people.”

“I guess he has his reasons.”

They receive their pizza, and Will is able to take his focus off of the group of boys(*cough*Derek*cough*) for a while..

-

With the toppings he ordered, his pizza came out a little greasy. It was delicious though, he just needed to wash his hands. Greasy hands reminds him of the grease that gets on his hands after he repairs cars. Gross.

Doing so involved walking past the large table of boys, unfortunately. 

Telling his sister he’d be right back, he got up, hoping the boys wouldn’t pull something stupid like try to trip him or something.

He almost walked by until one of them called at him. “Hey, you!”

He turned, it was a boy with obnoxiously quaffed ash blonde hair and a stud in his ear. “Hey, what’s your name, dude?”

“...Will.”

“Kyle. Nice meeting you Will. Anyway, I have a question; my man Derek thinks that in order to get a girl, you need to be ‘friends’ with her first. I personally think that’s lame, but what do you think?”

Will’s eyes dart to Derek’s nice grey/green eyes for a second; the boy slightly shakes his head, as if saying, ‘this is not the reason he wanted your attention.’

“Well, I think he’s right. I guess for some people they can start a...romantic relationship without any platonic bonding...but it’s best to normally get to know the person first so you know if they’re someone you want to be something more with.”

The other boys nod at his answer, seeming impressed.

“Well, I’ve been trying to get that hot red-headed chick over there to go on a date with me sometime, but I’m guessing I should try to be friends with her first so she can kinda be into me, then later I can get her more into me?”

He looked to Derek again, him with his thick eyebrows raised, saying ‘what did I tell you?’  
His eyes narrowed. This must be the one she was talking about that was always bothering her. The boys weren’t able to see Will where he was sitting when they walked in, but he was definitely going to tell him she was off limits.

“Dude, that’s my sister you’re talking about,” the other boys slightly winced at the harsh voice he used, but who the fuck cared? “And, she’s in college. I’m sorry, but you’re a ways away from her standard.”

Kyle’s eyes widened. “Shit, she’s in college?” He seemed to completely disregard the fact that he just said he was her sister. “Bros, college girls are the best!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He frowns. He’s not sure if he’s going to want to hear the answer, especially if it has to do with Val.

“Obviously, college girls have the best tits and ass, since that’s when they’re fully developed and shit.” Kyle leans over to where Val is sitting, giving her a thirsty one-over. “And by the looks of it, she’s definitely has those assets.

Val was looking over at the table, seeing will, and silently pleading him not to do anything stupid.

Sorry sis.

Poor Will, who was having more trouble keeping his anger lash-outs in control once he started puberty, got a flash of anger and used it to punch stupid Kyle square in the face.

The others gasped, but made no move to try and help Kyle, nor stop Will from throwing another punch. Kyle was whining dramatically, like he was about to die from a bloody nose, so he decided not to. Instead, he grabbed him by his collar and slightly brought him closer.

It was hard to bring him any closer since it was like he jumped in a pool filled with whatever cologne he had heavily doused on him.

“You’re going to leave my sister and her friends the fuck alone, or I will track you down and cause your face more damage than just a bloody nose. Got it, asshole?”

He could almost laugh at how scared Kyle looked, especially thinking he was all that and a bag of pretentious shit just a few seconds ago. That would make him look like he was crazy, so he didn’t.

“Y-yes! I’m sorry! I-I’ll leave her alone! Just please-please let me go!”

He dropped the boy back in his wooden chair, casting his eyes over the rest of the freaked out boys at the table. “And that goes to the rest of you fuckers, too.”

Like nothing happened, he continued his mission to the bathroom. He was able to get some of the grease off of his hands by wiping them on Kyle’s white dress shirt, but he needed to go in there to calm himself down. 

The first thing he did was wash his hands, of course, but he later splashed water into his face, seeing it was still a little red. As he calmed down, he realized what he had just done; he punched a rich white boy, who could have rich enough parents to sue him and his whole family down to his small siblings, to defend his sister. She’s not going to be very happy when he came back.

Hopefully, word wouldn’t get back to their parents.

Though, it was worth it, seeing the look on the boy’s face. Looked like he was about to shit his pants.

The door opened, someone had walked in. He had hoped it wasn’t one of the many families in there, who were appalled by his actions. He heard them lecturing their kids not to do what he’d done, raising their voices so he could hear how much of a bad example he was.

It was just the Derek boy. He wasn’t sure if he was happy to see him or not, though, by far, he was his favourite out of the group.

Now that they were closer to each other, he could have a better look at his physical features. He had a lean body, like Will’s, and they were about the same height. His coils still had the leaf trapped in them, some of them covering his face and ears. Besides the few normal spots of teenaged acne that were on his face, he was a pretty good looking dude.

“I just wanted to say,” his voice was much quieter, them being in a more quiet setting. “What you did out there was really chill. I personally hate Kyle, myself. He’s a sucky leader.” 

Chill? If anything, what he’d done was the complete opposite of something ‘chill’.

“Um...thanks? And if you hate Kyle so much, why do you hang out with him.” He regretted the second question. They barely knew each other, a question like that is reserved for when they would be months into their friendship.

“I’m only there because only one of those boys is my actual friend. That, and I’m on the hockey team with them, so I’m stuck hanging out with them alot.” he shrugs. He felt sorry for Derek.

“You play hockey? What position?”

“I’m a Defense-men, you’re a fan?”

“Dude, I play. I’m also a Defense-men.”

“Chill!”

There he goes with that chill thing again.

“Do you use chill all the time like that?”

Derek shrugs sheepishly. “Eh, sure. I don’t know, it’s just become my thing.”

They awkwardly stand there for a few moments. All they could really bond over was the fact that they both played the same position in hockey, and had a hatred for stupid Kyle.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you later?” Derek tries to bring conversation back up.

“Probably not ever again. I live in Maine. ‘M just visiting my ‘hot college sister’ for the week.”

That made the other boy chuckle, and Will was able to see he had braces in his smile.

“...Bye then. See you never.” 

“See you never.”

They both gave each other a small smile before separating ways, Will overhearing Kyle whine about the fact that Derek never bothered to get him paper towels while he was in there.

-

His sister was silent the whole time they were leaving the restaurant, not saying anything until they were out walking on the sidewalk again.

“First off, I’d never tell Ma and Dad that this happened, they’d take away your baby for sure. Second, I want to be mad, but Kyle has been so fucking irritating these past few weeks, so thank you.”

“Anything for you, Val.”

She playfully shoved him. “Don’t get all family sitcom on me, Billy.”

“Ugh! Don’t call me that!”

“So, I saw Derek leave for the bathroom. Please don’t tell me you ended up having to punch his face too. I was silently rooting for him.”

He rolled his eyes at her using his dreaded family nickname again, but answered anyway.  
“No, he’s pretty cool. He’s also a D-men, and hates Kyle just as much as we do. He likes to use the word ‘chill’ a lot, though.”

“Aw, you should’ve gotten his number or something, it’d be nice of you to finally have a good friend.”

The only friends he really had were his siblings, Valerie classified as his BFF. He got along with his classmates, and his teammates well enough, but he didn’t really spend much time around them outside of school due to his work. The people at his job were middle aged men who loved to talk about different types beer and their lives before they devoted themselves to lobster fishing; so nothing Will could really relate to.

“Val, it’s fine,” he waved her off. “I’m too busy for friends anyway, if I’m gonna get out of Maine.”

She sighs. “Just promise me this, my William. Please make some real friends when you head off to college. You’ll need them as a support system when you start, trust me.” She was showing her ‘older caring sister side’, so he promised her that he would.

It would only be a shock that eventually, after many, many arguments and seeing a little too much of each other during the week, the oddball Derek Nurse would not only end up being his D-man partner, but one of the close friends he’d make at Samwell.

**Author's Note:**

> So not much 'romantic action' had taken place (booooo), but we need stories like that, okay?
> 
> I hoped you all enjoyed, any type of criticism toward my work would be appreaciated, it's been a looong while since I've written something
> 
> TUMBLR: hausofspectrals.tumblr.com


End file.
